


Resonate

by VesperRegina



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sound and communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonate

The thrum of the engines is as soothing as Hoshi's soft breath against his skin.

They lie as if in sleep, eyes closed. When she speaks, the reverberations of it travel in the empty space, molecules moving, rearranging, falling back into place.

"I love you, Malcolm."

In her voice the nuance of meaning shifts like the hues of iridescence. Trust, desire, companionship--they all shimmer in his ears and reach down deep to a place of absolutes where they are stripped of rank, stripped of doubt, stripped of all objection.

All that's left is the sound of two hearts beating.

End.


End file.
